Pride and Prejudice and Poison
by bella.breen
Summary: -Preview chapters. Read the rest on my site.- When Lady Catherine de Bourgh visits Elizabeth Bennet at her family home, they sit at a picnic table on the lawn for the visit. That night Elizabeth takes ill. Now, with Elizabeth seriously ill and fading fast, Mr. Darcy must find a way to save Elizabeth's life if possible, or lose his only love forever.
1. Chapter 1 - updated 6 16 2018

I plan to publish this story after it is complete. Chapter 1 rewritten based on feedback 6/16/2018

* * *

The sound of horses and carriage carried through the windows to the occupants of the drawing room. They looked up at each other in wonder. "Who could that be?"

Kitty, who had been wandering the grounds, saw the carriage plus four thunder down the lane towards their house. She ran into the drawing room. "There's a coach with four horses coming down the lane! There is a coat of arms on the coach! I do not recognize it."

The occupants of the room arose as if one. Shock at having a coach plus four pull up to their house was nothing compared to the shock of Hill introducing their visitor, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She stepped into the drawing room roving her critical eye over everything. Then she strolled into the room and sat in the lone unoccupied chair, which was normally reserved for the head of the house, Mr. Bennett.

Elizabeth was at a loss as to why the much esteemed and proud Lady Catherine de Bourgh would travel this far, let alone stop in to call upon Elizabeth. Especially since she had not seemed fond of her when she visited the Collins. "Your ladyship, might I enquire upon your health?"

"You may." Elizabeth's eyes widened at the pause before Lady Catherine responded. "I am not unwell."

Her confusion grew as to the purpose of Lady Catherine's visit. If she was being polite, making a social call, Lady Catherine would behave in a much more civil manner than she currently was. Why was she here then?

"And how were Mr. and Mrs. Collins when you left?" Elizabeth was hoping to find out when lady Catherine left, as perhaps that would give an insight as to the purpose of her highly unexpected visit.

"I saw them the night before last and they were well." Elizabeth glanced at Jane sitting next to her, both sharing a wondrous look. Why had an esteemed member of the nobility, let alone someone that did not seem to cherish the social call, stop for a visit?

"Miss Bennett, you seem to have a nice lawn upon the side. Maybe you could take me on a tour of your grounds?" Elizabeth eyebrows rose at this declaration. It was to be a tête-à-tête! She could not fathom the cause for this. Lady Catherine said the Collins were well, and that had exhausted the list of reasons Elizabeth had considered for Lady Catherine's visit.

"Oh yes, your Ladyship, the grounds are very nicely kept and vast. You will find-"

Lady Catherine stood, interrupting Mrs. Bennet. "I will await you on the lawn to the side of the house. I expect light refreshments and hot cocoa to be prepared directly. My maid has a health restorative to be added to the hot cocoa." Lady Catherine then strolled back out the room wence she came, leaving behind a room full of silent and shocked countenances.

Mrs. Bennett rushed towards Elizabeth, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room nearly at a run. "Make haste, make haste! It will not do to keep one of such importance waiting! Put on your best bonnet and take this parasol to keep the sun off her ladyship. Quickly now!"

Elizabeth was so rattled she was nearly unable to tie her bonnet. Thankfully her mother left to oversee the preparations of the light refreshments that her Ladyship had ordered.

"What an honor this is for her to stop in on us." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Jane.

"Is it? For a social call I would have expected to see happy feelings in the visit." Jane gave her a small smile and handed over the parasol. Elizabeth rushed out of the house to the side gardens and the iron wrought table and chairs in the midst of the copse of trees.

Lady Catherine was already seated at the head of the table overseeing the placement of the light refreshments and hot cocoa upon the table. Elizabeth sat across from her waiting for the servants to leave. It would not do for them to hear the nature, the real reason for Lady Catherine's call. Servants were the worst gossips. Aside from her mother and aunt, of course.

Lady Catherine took a sip of her hot cocoa and set the cup back down on the saucer. "You must not be surprised by my visit. You could have no confusion at the nature of my call. I am most displeased." Elizabeth blinked, folding her hands together in her lap.

"On the contrary, I am at a loss as to the nature of your visit." Elizabeth shivered more to the icy countenance of Lady Catherine than to the chill air of fall. She took a healthy drink of her hot cocoa to fortify herself during this visit.

"Do not mock me Miss Bennett, I am not the sort to be trifled with. You cannot deny that is it is you who started the rumors I have heard. That not only was your elder sister engaged, soon to be married to a man above her station," at this Elizabeth bristled but held her tongue, "but that you too were soon to be engaged to someone most definitely above your station. My own nephew Fitzwilliam Darcy!"

At this Elizabeth's surprise was complete. Nothing less then pigs raining down from the sky could have surprised her more."You are mistaken Lady Catherine. I have not-"

"I will not be interrupted! Fitzwilliam Darcy has been engaged to my daughter, yes my daughter since they were both in their cribs. It was the wish of his mother and I that our families were to be united as such. Are the wishes of his late mother, my dear friend, to be slighted and ignored by someone of no standing?" At this Elizabeth could not keep her silence any longer.

"Pardon me Lady Catherine, but my father is a gentleman and I am a gentleman's daughter. Is not Mr. Darcy the same?" Lady Catherine's face blanched, her lips pursued so severely that Elizabeth wondered if the woman was even composed herself by taking another long drink of hot cocoa.

"I will not be treated as such! You are making a mockery of everything that is held dear in our society! I am sure you have used your feminine wiles upon my nephew, but mark my word it will not be borne. Are you engaged to my nephew Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth took another drink of her cocoa, giving her time to compose herself yet again.

"Your ladyship says that it cannot be so." Lady Catherine narrowed her eyes furthering the image in Elizabeth's mind of Lady Catherine as one of the mythical creatures, a dragon. She took another drink of her cocoa to hide her smile.

"I am most displeased. I had not expected to find such insolence. Are you or are you not engaged to my nephew, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth ponderedher answer, but then realized Lady Catherine would never leave until she got a straight answer.

"I am not." The relief seen in the relaxing of Lady Catherine's body would have been a cause for merrymaking and mockery for Elizabeth had this been any other occasion.

"And you vow to never enter such an agreement with Mr. Darcy?" The hope that rose in Elizabeth's chest was overcoming. She knew not what caused these rumors that came to Lady Catherine, but if there was any truth in them, any at all, she wished fervently that they would come true.

"I will not." The rapid turnabout of Lady Catherine's countenance was comical but Elizabeth did not feel at all like laughing.

"Inosolent girl! Unreasonable! Is this how I am to be treated? Is this how my family's legacy and the hallowed grounds of Pemberley are thus to be polluted?" Elizabeth flared her nostrils and pursed her lips, keeping herself from uttering what she was feeling. At least she, just a gentleman's daughter, understood the polite and civil dictates of society.

Lady Catherine stood. "I am leaving. I do not wish good tidings upon your mother, your father, or your sisters." Lady Catherine stepped around the table and out of the of the flower garden situated in the little copse of trees.

Elizabeth looked down at the table, at her empty cup of cocoa, the uneaten finger sandwiches that Cook had so quickly prepared. She tilted her head to the side and looked up at the sky. She dared hope with all her being that there was truth in the rumor.

* * *

Hilarious dictation flubs!

1 "Fitzwilliam Darcy has been engaged to my daughter, yes my daughter since they were both in **the Crips."** What a different story that would be!

2 "Pardon me Lady Catherine, but my father is a gentleman and I am a **gentleman starter.** " I guess that's true if she married a gentleman and had children.


	2. Chapter 2 - updated 6 17 2018

The discomposure of spirits, which this extraordinary visit threw Elizabeth into, could not be easily overcome; nor could she for many hours, learn to think of it less than incessantly. Lady Catherine it appeared, had actually taken the trouble of this journey from Rosings, for the sole purpose of breaking off her supposed engagement with Mr. Darcy. It was a rational scheme to be sure! but from what the report of their engagement could originate, Elizabeth was at a loss to imagine; till she recollected that his being the intimate friend of Bingley, and her being the sister of Jane, was enough, at a time when the expectation of one wedding, made every body eager for another, to supply the idea. She had not herself forgotten to feel that the marriage of her sister must bring them more frequently together. And her neighbours at Lucas lodge, therefore, (for through their communication with the Collinses, the report she concluded had reached lady Catherine) had only set that down, as almost certain and immediate, which she had looked forward to as possible, at some future time.

In revolving lady Catherine's expressions, however, she could not help feeling some uneasiness as to the possible consequence of her persisting in this interference. And that alone was not the only uneasiness she felt. Cramping in her midsection, sharp pains the likes she had not felt before. It was not that time of the month and she could not imagine the reason for such distress other than her nerves in regards to Lady Catherine de Bourgh's visit. She admonished herself, she was not her mother with poor nerves, and yet the proof was there in the severe cramping.

From what Lady Catherine had said of her resolution to prevent their marriage, it occurred to Elizabeth that Lady Catherine must meditate an application to her nephew; and how he might take a similar representation of the evils attached to a connection with her, she dared not pronounce. She knew not the exact degree of his affection for his aunt, or his dependence on her judgment, but it was natural to suppose that he thought much higher of her ladyship than she could do; and it was certain, that in enumerating the miseries of a marriage with one, whose immediate connections were so unequal to his own, his aunt would address him on his weakest side. With his notions of dignity, he would probably feel that the arguments, which to Elizabeth had appeared weak and ridiculous, contained much good sense and solid reasoning.

Again severe cramping interrupted her thoughts. Uneasiness at her physical distress, as she was not one to suffer physical ills. Indeed she was the most healthy of the family. She retired to her bedroom when she would rather much be walking and working out her thoughts as she was wont to do. Elizabeth lay on her bed as more sharp pains wracked her midsection.

"Oh, I hope this distress over Lady Catherine's visit resolves itself quickly. We have had enough misfortune to deal with. Let not stomach ailments afflict us also."

Elizabeth thought that if Mr. Darcy had been wavering before, as to what he should do, which had often seemed likely, the advice and intreaty of so near a relation might settle every doubt, and determine him at once to be as happy, as dignity unblemished could make him. In that case he would return no more. Lady Catherine might see him in her way through town; and his engagement to Bingley of coming again to Netherfield must give way.

Sadness, an unusual visitor, settled through her. It's arrival was timed with a fierce urge to cast up her accounts. "This visit and unpleasant words have bothered me much more than I had realized. Such a shame that I allow Lady Catherine to affect me so."

"If, an excuse for not keeping his promise, should come to Mr. Bingley's friend within a few days," she added, "I shall know how to understand it. I shall then give over every expectation, every wish of his constancy. If he is satisfied with only regretting me, when he might have obtained my affections and hand, I shall soon cease to regret him at all."

Elizabeth's thoughts were forced to turn from her affection of Mr. Darcy and anger at the interference of his aunt, to concern for her own well-being. Such pains and illness she had never suffered. Steady and severe cramping of her midsection along with detestable nausea and casting up of her accounts. Then the nearly uncontrollable bowel which came only with the worst of intestinal ailments. The only good to find in the situation was that it kept her mother from questioning her regarding Lady Catherine's visit. Yet, it kept everyone away for fear that they would also get ill.

The servants were busy throughout the night. Elizabeth could not keep anything down. Water, tea, hot cocoa to sooth the stomach. Nothing worked. Even seemingly having emptied her entire body, she was still forced to go through the motions as her body was controlled by this horrible malady. Her sheets were changed several times throughout the night. A foul taste was in her mouth. It reminded her of when she was a child and bit a coin.

The sharp pains and cramping of her midsection were not enough. Her arms and legs were also subject to severe cramping. It was as if she had ran a foot race of such distance, that every part of her body was rebelling. Elizabeth bit the blankets to keep herself from screaming in pain. Sometime during the night, Hill rubbed her body with horse liniment, which was normally used for when the horses were overworked in the fields. She recognized the smell as she used to love to play near the stables when she was a child.

She was not sleeping nor awake due to exhaustion and constant cramping, as well as her body working to expel the contents of her body though nothing was left for it to work with. Everything occurred as if it was in a dream. She drifted, unable to sleep, unable to fully be aware. The pain was unending, all over her body. Sharp pains of cramping through her legs, her arms, her jaw. Sharp cramping in her midsection. She could no longer lift herself up when the maids needed to change her sheets.

"Mama! You cannot banish Lizzie to the servant's floor!"

"I will not have her getting you ill, Jane. Not when you are engaged to Mr. Bingley. We need to keep you well. Quick now, get back in your room and shut the door! We must preserve ourselves from Elizabeth's disease!"

Jane was driven back downstairs by the maids. She stopped at the top of the staircase to glance back at her sister carried out of her bedroom. Elizabeth was wrapped in sheets, to be taken up to the servant's floor. A shudder wracked Jane's body. The sight was too eerie and foreboding. Her sister's skin matched the color of the white bedsheets exactly. Her body wrapped in sheets as if it was prepared for burial.

Jane sobbed, tears running down her face as the maids pushed her around the corner to go down the stairs to the main floor for fear of Mr. Bingley's intended catching whatever afflicted Elizabeth so severely.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is Lizzie? Hill, where is Lizzie? She has switched rooms with one of her sisters? I am not a doddering old fool unable to remember where his children's bedrooms are?" Mr. Bennett smiled genially upon Hill. He did not visit his favorite daughter the day before, as with the maids running about, he figured it was best if he left that alone. It sounded like things had quieted down, so he was going to check in to see how Lizzie was doing. Perhaps discuss the current book he was reading.

"Pardon me sir, but Mrs. Bennett had Elizabeth moved to the third floor." The change in Mr. Bennett's countenance was immediate.

"What? Moved up with the servants?" He was aghast, unable to speak for several seconds and greatly resembled a gaping fish. Hill grabbed the folds of her dress tighter, trembling with exhaustion from being up all night. All the maids were exhausted yet Mrs. Bennett gave none of them time off.

"My word. I will have to discuss this with Mrs. Bennett. I can't wonder what would cause her to do such a thing."

Hill was torn with indecision. Mrs. Bennett ran the servants and maids in the house so they had very little interaction with Mr. Bennett. However, Mr. Bennett was the head of the household. "Pardon me for saying Sir, but Mrs. Bennett did not want Jane or the other girls to become afflicted with the illness Elizabeth has." Hill curtsied and left as quickly as her exhausted legs could carry her away from Mr. Bennett, whose face was turning a mottled shade of red.

He could not go on to the servants floor to check on Elizabeth. He was not one of those employers. However, he was not going to let Mrs. Bennet run the house on her own anymore. Not after the disastrous events with Lydia. He was going to take more of an interest in the raising of his children, by God. Starting now with his dear Lizzie.

He found Mrs. Bennett holding court over the remaining girls in the drawing room. As usual, she was in a tizzy. "Oh such horrible luck! My poor nerves can't take this! Just when we have Jane nearly settled with Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth manages to get herself ill. That girl! As if we don't have enough to worry about keeping Mr. Bingley happy, what with all the servants running hither and thither taking care of Elizabeth! You would think she did this just for the attention now that her older sister Jane was engaged."

"Mama! Elizabeth is dreadfully ill. You cannot imagine that she would wish this upon herself?"

"And why cannot I? She chose the most inopportune time. She will make you sick, she will get us all the sick, we will be in our deathbed and you will die and you will not have had married Mr. Bingley and then where will we all be when we are turned out of this house when Mr. Bennett dies and the Collins kick us out!"

Mr. Bennett had heard enough. "Mrs. Bennett." He rarely sounded so severe. That coupled with his unannounced entrance caused all the occupants to jump. "I have just had a report of an alarming nature. Am I to understand that you moved Lizzie, who is ill, up to the servants quarters?"

That was enough for Mrs. Bennett to start again. "She has chosen the most dreadful moment to get ill. We must keep this quiet! It would keep Mr. Bingley away from Jane and you know those artful Lucas's. I am sure they would snatch Mr. Bingley for Maria Lucas. We must keep Elizabeth's affliction a secret so that Maria is not supplanted in Mr. Bingley's eyes!" There was much widening of Mrs. Bennett's eyes and waving of her handkerchief marking each point in her argument. It would have been better had she been looking at Mr. Bennett when she spoke. She would have noticed his countenance getting darker and darker.

"Mrs. Bennett. I have allowed too much freedom in the past. But that is changing. I will not have a child of mine hidden away in the servant's quarters. Bring her back down to her bedroom at once. I aim to visit with her as soon as she is settled." Mr. Bennett turned to his eldest daughter, the most levelheaded of all his daughters currently in the room.

"Jane, when did you last visit with Lizzie?" Jane sat with her face lowered facing the sampler on her lap. She warily lifted her eyes to her father. Warily for she knew the fit her mother would throw when Mr. Bennet had quit the room.

"I was not able to visit her, Sir." Mr. Bennett looked severely upon his wife again. "And tell me, why were you not able to do the Christian duty of visiting your ill sister?"

Jane glanced at Mrs. Bennett and then back at Mr. Bennett. "Mama forbade it."

"Indeed I did! Jane cannot afford to get whatever illness Elizabeth has managed to get. She has to stay perfectly well and healthy or mark my words, Mrs. Lucas is going to steal Mr. Bingley just like she stole Mr. Collins for her daughter Charlotte."

"Mama!"

"Mrs. Bennett, Lizzie is to be moved to her bedroom immediately. What has the surgeon said regarding Lizzie's health?" Mr. Bennett looked at Jane and then Mrs. Bennett. As both were looking away from him, it dawned on him that the surgeon had not even been contacted. "What's this? Have you not contacted the surgeon to come immediately? If she was sick enough to be moved away from the other girls, then she was sick enough to have the surgeon visit!"

Mr. Bennett was gearing up for one of his very rare moments of intense anger. They had always been directed at Mrs. Bennett in the past. This was looking not to be an exception.

"Mr. Bennett, we cannot have the surgeon to Longbourn! That will keep Mr. Bingley away! Then Maria Lucas will move in and snag Mr. Bingley for herself! I have always said not to trust the Lucas's! And look what they did with Mr. Collins after he proposed to Elizabeth. We have to keep Elizabeth away from the girls and not let there be any reason for Mr. Bingley to not show at our house!"

Mr. Bennett's eyes had been opened rather harshly these last few months. He had largely left the child rearing to Mrs. Bennett but now realized that had been a mistake. It also opened his eyes to his own behavior. Mainly his lack of attention towards his own children and their upbringing. If Elizabeth was seriously ill, Mr. Bennett would never forgive himself.

"Mrs. Bennett, may I inquire as to how you found Lizzie when you saw her last? I presume that was this morning?" Mrs. Bennett waved her handkerchief, blotted her eyes, yelled at Hill for more tea. She did not answer the question directly, but Mr. Bennett knew what the answer was. Rapid footsteps approached the drawing room. Hill was arriving to Mrs. Bennett's shouted demands. Before Mrs. Bennett could say one word, Mr. Bennett stood in front of Hill looking very fierce indeed.

"Hill, I am concerned as to the health of my daughter Lizzie. When did you see her last?" Hill curtsied glanced at Mrs. Bennett and then back up to Mr. Bennett.

"Sir, I saw her this morning as I brought her broth to drink." Hill continued to fidget, playing with the sides of her dress. Mr. Bennett knew he looked foreboding but he was too angry at the moment to restore his countenance to the good humor it normally possessed.

"And how was my Lizzie when you saw her last?"

"She is still wracked with the pain, Sir. The cramping is so severe it looks like her muscles are doing a dance on their own. We rub the horse liniment and massage as much as we can while keeping her full of the bone broth cook is making." Mr. Bennett stood back aghast. This was not some simple cold or flu that Mrs. Bennett had led him to believe.

"St. Vitus's dance? I have read about it. That jerking affliction only possessed those with cholera? Are we to all be afflicted with this? Send a messenger for the surgeon immediately!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I say, the Bennet's seem to have visitors." Mr. Bingley addressed his comment to Mr. Darcy, currently riding his big dappled gray next to him on the lane towards Longbourn. Mr. Darcy spied the horse cart near the front of the home. He shook his head.

"I daresay, not visitors. That is a horse cart if I am not mistaken. Have you had a letter from Jane today stating if anyone has been taken ill?" Mr. Bingley pulled back on his chestnut.

"I have not. Do you think we should turn around? Could it be catching?" Mr. Darcy stopped his horse, staring at Longbourn. His zeal to see Elizabeth was an overriding factor in this visit, yet he could not ignore the wishes of its inhabitants. Especially if that was the apothecary's horse cart.

"Perhaps it would be better if we returned to Netherfield. We could send a message regarding our welcome for dinner." Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley both started wide turns, directing their horses to back whence they came. Their maneuvers were halted by the front door opening and a servant running out.

"Sirs! Please come in. The Bennet's have been expecting you Mr. Bingley." The maid curtsied poorly, but that was to be excused for her trot down the lane.

"Is anything the matter? I notice the horse cart off to the side. Is that not the apothecary's cart?"

"Oh yes sirs but," the maid dug her fingers into the folds of her dress, "it is nothing though. Mrs. Bennet assures everything is quite alright. Please do come in." The made curtsied again and walked back to the house.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley looked askance at each other. "How unusual. Do you think it is safe for us to go in?" Mr. Darcy wondered himself, as he was well acquainted with the histrionics and unsound reasoning of Mrs. Bennet.

"Let us make our way inside. I am sure if there is any danger, Mr. Bennet would have done the gentlemanly thing to write us to stay away."

"Are you sure? They did not know we were coming today?" Mr. Darcy gave a small smile as he looked at Mr. Bingley.

"Charles, you are engaged to their eldest, Jane. You are to be expected daily." Mr. Bingley laughed it off with a shrug.

Mr. Darcy eyed Longbourn as they rode closer. He doubted any serious illness had befallen anyone in the Bennet family. He was so desirous to see Elizabeth, that he was willing to override his common sense in this matter. However, it would not do to come down with an illness either.

"Let us go in. We can question a servant if we are not getting a straight answer." Mr. Bingley nodded and they both took off trotting down the rest of the lane.

—

"Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy." The maid announced them as they walked into the drawing room. Mr. Darcy glanced quickly about, but did not see Elizabeth. He furrowed his brows, as it would be very unlikely that Elizabeth would not be included in this visit. Unless it was she that was ill.

"You are very, very welcome. It is so good to see you again Mr. Bingley. And I suppose your friend is welcome too." Mr. Darcy ignored Mrs. Bennet, his skin crawling with the desire to be far away from her. It was unfortunate and likewise unbelievable that Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had sired such an intelligent and sensible woman as Elizabeth.

"Thank you Mrs. Bennet. I say how is your health?" Mr. Bingley finished the sentence with a glance at Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy refrained from rolling his eyes at his friend. Subtlety with not one of Mr. Bingley's stronger traits. And to think Mr. Bingley had once dreamed of being a spy.

"Oh, we are all of fine health. Yes, indeed we are. As I am fond of telling Mr. Bennet, we have such good breeding with our daughters. The rest of the village may come down with a cold, but we are never ill." Mr. Darcy could not help but raise his eyebrows. If that was not the apothecary's horse cart out front, he was a dunderhead.

Mr. Darcy could not keep silent any longer. His concern for the absence of Elizabeth was overriding his repulsion of actually addressing Mrs. Bennet. "Mrs. Bennet, I have noticed that Elizabeth is absent. Is she in good health?"

He had forced himself to look at Mrs. Bennet, which meant he had a direct view of Mrs. Bennet glance down guiltily. "It is just a trifling matter. We are all of such robust health." Here she turned to direct her words to Mr. Bingley. "Why my dear Jane, she is so healthy. She could walk for miles upon miles every day. Perhaps you would like a walk around our grounds? Be assured that you may come here shoot anytime you wish. We have many pheasants here, as well as grouse and quail for you to shoot anytime you wish."

Mr. Darcy noticed that Mrs. Bennet had not directly answered his question. He decided that was probably all he was going to get out of her. It would be very rude, and bad manners for him to do what he was thinking of, but his concern for Elizabeth and the uncouth manners of Mrs. Bennet relieved his mind of his upcoming action.

"If you will pardon me Madam, I must check on my horse. He had a stone in his shoe earlier." He bowed and quickly left the room. Mr. Bingley hopefully could carry the story without giving anything away.

Outside the drawing room he did not see anyone. The upstairs bedrooms would be on the second floor. But how to get up there and check on Elizabeth without being seen? Mr. Darcy turned towards the interior of the house. There was a better chance of finding a servant the closer he was to the kitchen. As luck would have it, he did not have far to go before the very same servant that bade them enter Longbourn, came into view.

"Could you tell me the status of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's health? I fear I have not received much information from Mrs. Bennet." The servant, holding a pile of freshly ironed linens blushed and curtsied.

"I am not sure I should be saying anything, Sir." The loyalty of the servant to the family was admirable. Or she was waiting for coin to loosen her tongue. Mr. Darcy reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins.

"I would be much obliged if you could give me a truthful account of Miss Elizabeth's health. You see, she is much in favor with me." The servant readily took the coins.

"I hate to betray confidences, but we all are quite concerned. The apothecary was only called today. Elizabeth was taken ill quite suddenly yesterday with great pains. We have all been changing the sheets and emptying the chamber pots like clockwork through the night and day. She looks like the sheet she lies upon." Mr. Darcy was beyond alarmed. This was not some trifling matter as Mrs. Bennet had uttered. This was a serious illness.

He knew better than to take someone's word for it though. The accounts from Mrs. Bennet and the servant were of such opposing extremes, that he felt they were unreliable. Thought he was leaning towards the servant as being the more truthful of the two. "I would be much obliged if you could keep my confidence in this matter. I wonder if everything is being done for Miss Elizabeth Bennet. You say the apothecary was called?"

The maid nodded her head. "And he was just called now?"

She nodded her head again. "Yet the pains and digestive ailment started yesterday?" The maid nodded her head yet again. He knew he couldn't count upon any reasonable action from Mrs. Bennet, but for Mr. Bennet to not have done anything for Elizabeth until today quite bothered him.

"I fear I cannot rely upon the account Mrs. Bennet gave me regarding Miss Elizabeth Bennet's health. I would be much obliged if you could direct me to her bedchamber so that I may ascertain if the apothecary is treating her correctly." He knew what he was doing was against all rules and decorum of society, let alone a gentleman. But in this matter, the health of his beloved Elizabeth, he was not going to follow the rules.

The servant opened her mouth as if to protest. Mr. Darcy held up a hand. "I understand your concerns, but I will not enter the bedchamber. Hurry, I fear time is of the essence."

"Oh sir, I cannot do that!" Mr. Darcy faced a good servant, surprising in this household run by Mrs. Bennet. He needed to see Elizabeth, though. The urgency ran through his body, his fear for her health the only other emotion outstripping it. How could he convince this staunch servant to let him upstairs?

"I should like to take a tour of the house. I understand you have fresh linens to put away?" The maid nodded her head. "Excellent. Let me follow you and see where the linen closet is situated." The maid looked confused but slowly her countenance changed as it dawned on her what Mr. Darcy had planned. She blanched and her obvious fear gave Mr. Darcy some pause in the scheme he had planned.

"Do not worry. If anything should befall you due to this, come to Netherfield and seek out Mr. Darcy. I will employ you." The fear left the servant's face as he knew it would.

"Very good Sir."

She walked a few steps towards the front door then opened a door in the hallway. It had concealed a very narrow staircase, the servant's stairs. Mr. Darcy followed the servant up to the second floor. The servant paused at the top, then opened the door. She looked both ways then glanced back at Mr. Darcy nodding her head. She exited the staircase continuing on down the hallway. Mr. Darcy followed her realizing it was not going to be difficult to find Elizabeth's room after all. He would just follow the screams.


End file.
